Traitor
by bloodyamore
Summary: torture/sadism, NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEARTED! Sora gets taught a lesson...


_A/N:__ Not for the light-hearted. Don't flame_

_**Warnings: Torture/sadism, please don't read it if you can't handle that.**_

_**Traitor**_

Saix walked down the dark streets of the World That Never Was, sniffing the air, seeking out his pre-selected victim, Sora.

The key bearer's scent was fresh, he had just arrived. The nobody took his time tracking him down, no point in rushing. Besides, it was better if the Lunar Divider ran into his prey once the darkness had settled in.

He growled suddenly, smelling the odor of a duck and dog mixed in with the keybladers'. His plan wouldn't work if the two lackeys were present. _"Sora, Sora… how am I supposed to welcome you to our world if you have your little soldiers with you?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

The already dark city was beginning to turn pitch black, and Sora was beginning to think it best if he and his friends waited until the darkness waned a little before they stormed the castle. "Hey Donald, Goofy?"

The brunette's two teammates stopped whispering to each other and looked at him.

"I think we should wait awhile before we get Kairi... its getting hard to see, I don't think we should-"

"Enter the enemy's house when we're so vulnerable?" Goofy finished.

"Me and Goofy were actually thinking about breaking into one of these buildings," Donald gestured to all the skyscrapers surrounding them. "And sleep for the …uh, night. Kairi can wait a little while, right?"

Sora looked into the distance. The floating castle that overlooked the world was barely visible through the black mist. "It looks like we don't have much of a choice."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saix smirked. So the keyblader had a brain after all. Or at least, enough common sense to seek shelter when you can't see. _'Still',_ Saix thought, _'the boy doesn't understand the difference between defeat and kill. I suppose I'll have to teach him that,'_ Another grin graced the nobody's features.

The brunette's scent was strong. Saix had found him at last, curled up in a ball and sleeping with his animal friends in an empty warehouse. I have to say, the diviner was quite surprised he had gotten to them before the heartless did.

Carefully, the blue-haired villain picked up Sora, and took him far from his friends and into the darkness outside. It was raining hard; no doubt both of their scents would disappear as they did. It would take ages for the animals to find their precious key… they wouldn't know anything until it was too late.

Saix held the keybearer close to him, sheltering the both of them with his leather coat. Everything, all the plans Saix had for the young hero would be destroyed if he were to wake up now. Quickly, he created a dark portal.

The bluenette dragged his limp captive out of the corridor of darkness and threw him onto a table. The force of it brought Sora back from sleep. "What's going- You!" He shouted, trying to lunge for the nobody.

"Ah ah ah." The Diviner scolded, pushing Sora back roughly into a laying position and strapping him onto the table with metal chains. The chains were thick, strong enough to keep even himself from escaping. Saix smiled at the thought of the marks they would create on the key bearer's skin if he struggled.

"W-what are you doing? Where am I?" Sora questioned, voice cracking.

"Scared?" Saix mused, looking at his captive, then reaching into his pocket.

"Answer me!" The brunette shouted at Saix. Truth be told, he was a bit scared. Not to the point of actual fear, just shocked and unknowing. Never before had his enemy ever caught him, especially by surprise, it was always the other way around.

Saix frowned. "Where is it?" He mumbled, then turned to Sora. "It looks as if I've ran into a complication…"

Sora glared," Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?!"

The nobody simply shook his head.

"In that case," Sora sighed,"… what's the problem?" He asked, giving up on trying to understand just what the circumstances really were.

Saix's eyes drifted over the ground, seeking something. "I can't seem to find my knife." His eyes continued to look around the room, for something sharp enough to pierce skin.

Sora felt his skin crawl. _'Oh god…'_ What was going to happen to him? Where were his friends? He started to scream.

Saix glared at him. "Now that won't do." He leaned forward, hovering over Sora and nipped at his neck with sharp canines. Sora whimpered, **now** he was truly scared. The bite did the trick, the kid had shut up.

"Now see," Saix whispered in a soothing voice, " I didn't even draw blood, so please stay quiet until you have a reason to scream." Sora shuddered at the warm breathe that hit his face.

Saix walked away, leaving Sora for only a moment or so. When he returned he held something dark grey. Sora eyed it warily. Saix smirked at Sora's expression. "Frightened already? But dear, you haven't even bled yet…"

He grazed the grey object over the tan skin of Sora's neck. The keyblader concentrated on not taking any sudden breathes. The object was sharp as a knife; surely it could kill him if his neck rose even an inch.

The diviner chuckled. He picked up the sharp object and set it down on the table by Sora's head. It was a rock, the smaller noticed, before twitching rather violently. His skin ached where it had strained at the chains.

Saix sprung onto the table and hunched over the brunette, sniffing him first at his stomach, then slowly raising his head until he was staring into fear-filled blue eyes. "You smell of fear," Saix stated happily.

Sora growled. "Get away from me."

The nobody merely ignored him, ripping the cloth covering his chest. Sora gasped, the diviner simply smiled. "Now," Saix stated, grabbing the rock and positioning it over the skin where the key bearer's heart was racing, "You can scream," He plunged he sharp edge into a tan chest, smiling as crimson liquid dripped from the puncture. He laughed as Sora released a screech of pain.

Saix quickly lapped up the spilt blood and ripped another hole into Sora's chest. Then another and another, each cut growing larger, further down on his chest. Sora's screams and wails grew louder as Saix stretched and picked at the wounds with his nails.

Sora's voice was beginning to die… he'd never made so much noise in his life. He could feel all the blood he had left spilling from his body. All his strength to fight back was draining. As he screamed he prayed for numbness.

Another swipe of the blade, this time just below his hip bone, Sora cried out as the blade cut into sensitive flesh.

Saix chuckled, staring at the blood, spreading it out over flesh with his fingers. Within moments, his claymore had materialized. Sora whimpered, closing his eyes, the rock was thrown aside. Maybe now this would all be over…

He felt something large and sharp nudging at his entrance. His eyes widened, and his mind begged him to scream.

He looked up at the diviner, his eyes pleading. "**No, **please no." he whispered, fear threaded through every syllable.

The nobody simply chuckled, plunging his claymore as deep into the keyblader as it could go. He heard the sound of flesh and tissue ripping and blood gushing about.

Sora was beyond tears, beyond screams and whimpers. He felt his lungs being stabbed from the inside. He felt his stomach churned and shredded into nothing more than pudding. Sora felt the blade rip everything he was, he felt his whole body tearing in two.

Just when Sora thought it was over, when he felt himself start to grow heavy and numb, he felt something wet and gooey being poured onto him. All of a sudden his senses heightened, pain resurged through him, alertness flooded his system and everything had become even more horrible. Sora howled in a voice hoarse from screaming.

Saix watched as the potion he had poured onto the hero's chest flowed over all the cuts and pulled at the edges, mending the skin back together. He listened as Sora's voice grew louder with every tug of skin to skin. Tears flowed down Sora's cheek as his internal organs pulled themselves back together.

Saix smiled tenderly," Don't cry. I won't kill you," the smile turned dark.

Sora whimpered. Hell would be better than this.

"Just… defeat everything you are." The nobody stated, pulling out his claymore gently as the potion continued to work its magic on Sora's tender skin and tissue. "Now please, try to relax. It won't hurt you or cut you as much if you relax."

Sora cried out again, throat choking up when he felt the claymore's sharp edge inside himself, poking at his prostate.

Saix leaned down and bit down on the brunette's collarbone, giving him a small distraction as his claymore hacked and pushed at the kid's insides.

Sora whimpered, voice too dead to scream anymore. He closed his eyes, the pain overwhelming. He felt something soft caress his cheek and then a tongue lick away his tears. Although Sora knew who that mouth belonged to, he couldn't help but allow the soft gesture to calm him just a little.

More waves of pain and Sora could feel the jagged weapon moving inside of him, being pulled back out, and thrust back in. He held his breathe, no use crying over what he couldn't stop.

It continued like that for a while. The weapon continued to be thrust in and out of Sora, and the wounds continued to multiply. Every once in a while the diviner would pour more potion onto him, so that the keybearer could endure more injury without death.

The outside fog began to lighten, and Saix sighed. "Looks like my greeting to you will have to end soon."

Sora sighed in dead joy despite himself at the nobody's words as the claymore was pulled out of him. Saix glared. "This isn't over quite yet. I want to make sure you never forget this night." His sharp teeth glittered as he smiled in a rather unfriendly way.

The brunette gulped, dry throat burning, Saix's fingers felt their way down Sora's scarred chest, mouth seeming to water as he grew closer to the one remaining cut.

He heard a whimper as he traced the crescent shaped cut below Sora's hip bone with his claw-like nails. Saix leaned down, nipping at the wound until it began to bleed.

"When will this be over?" Sora murmured in an almost non-existent voice.

Saix bit down as hard as he could, feeling his teeth dig into muscle. Sora screamed again, unable to ignore the sudden attack. With the nobody's free hand, he reached for the rock and brought it down, just below the bite mark and began to rip lines into Sora's hip. Sora thrashed and tried to get away, hissing as the chains cut into his shoulders and ankles.

After four rather deep cuts were made on Sora's hip, Saix sat up, covered Sora's mouth with his own, and coated his lips in blood. Sora gagged, and tried to bite down on the foreign lips.

Saix jumped away, gracefully landing on his feet next to the table. Sora glared at him with uncontainable hatred. "Be grateful I didn't kill you, all I did was destroy you." He said in a sugary voice.

Sora growled, his eyes filled with anger.

"You're in no position to threaten me traitor." Saix stated. Then, Sora felt something dark and wiry surround him. Within moments he disappeared from the table and into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Sora awoke Donald and Goofy were hunched over him, worried looks adorning their features.

"Donald…Goofy? … What… happened?" Sora asked, his voice dry and sore. His body was still in agonizing pain.

"We wish we knew…" Donald muttered.

"You disappeared and we couldn't find you, we were worried," Goofy explained, "What happened to your clothes?"

Sora sat up slowly, trying not to wince in pain, then looked over himself. "Whoa." He stared at his chest, all the cuts and scratches, they… weren't there. Except… Sora stared at his hip, etched into his skin were four letters: _XIII_.


End file.
